Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon
by The Tremulous Raptor
Summary: Getting an admission letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a dream come true for the childhood friends Dawn and Arya, and the experience was sure to be magical. But whoever said magic made everything easier had clearly not been either lazy or curious enough.


"Books?"

"Check."

"Cauldrons?"

"Check."

"Pets?"

"Check."

"Love potion?"

"Che- wait, what?"

"Great, then next up are the wands." Dawn, a soon-to-be eleven year old first year student of Hogwarts, cheerfully concluded while checking off another thing on her supply list. "Anyway, I'm surprised you decided on a toad instead of a cat," She continued without giving her friend time to ask questions, "I mean, I know you love frogs but you're always nagging your mom for a cat."

Arya, her childhood friend, didn't take long to forget her earlier cynicism, "Yeah, well, cats are brilliant. But I would have to take care of it like, all the time."

"…So basically, you're too lazy to take care of it yourself?"

"Basically." Arya nodded before grinning sheepishly at her friend's exasperated huff. "I don't really need to ask you about your choice in pet, though. With your own owl, you could send your parents a letter several times a day. Probably won't even have time to study at all."

"Well at least I'll try, whereas you probably won't even bother trying to find time for your studies!" Dawn retorted, her words sounded harsh but there was a tone of playfulness in her voice. They continued to bicker around jokingly as they made their way to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

Soon enough, the two of them were in front of the old building where kids much like themselves were streaming in and out, all of them most likely in search for their perfect wand. With great excitement, Dawn stepped inside, closely followed by her best friend.

The inside of the shop looked rather untidy. Shelves upon shelves of wandboxes decorated the walls, most of which seemed to not have been touched for decades. Tiny specks of dust could be seen floating around the room when the light from outside shined into the shop. A small sneeze from behind Dawn interrupted her speculations and she was reminded that Arya was allergic to dust. "Bless you." She said before continuing into the shop, just barely catching a soft whisper of thanks.

They had to wait in queue for about fifteen minutes before their turn for Ollivander's assistance. His shop was incredibly busy. When Ollivander finally acknowledged Dawn's presence, she practically beamed at him. This was a moment she had been dreaming of for years now, the moment where she would acquire her very own wand with which she would be able to do all the magic known to wizard kind. Or well, first she'd have to learn the spells, of course, but the wand was the most vital part.

"Good day, young lady," Ollivander greeted with a kind smile. "Looking for a wand are you?" The young girl nodded eagerly before answering, a tad louder than necessary, "Yes, sir!"

The old man chuckled at her enthusiasm before gesturing for her to follow him towards a shelve further into the shop. Dawn quickly looked behind her and gave her nervous looking friend a thumbs-up and a smile before continuing after the wandmaker. Arya always had been shy in crowds and therefore she must have felt uncomfortable in the shop, seeing as how many people there were at the moment. But she would have to endure for now.

Ridding herself of thoughts of her best friend, Dawn concentrated on following the wandmaker as they made their way farther and farther into the shop. After some time, Ollivander abruptly stopped and pulled out a wandbox in the middle of the disorderly mess in his shelves. Did he ever clean the place? He blew the dust off the box before opening it and carefully taking out a dark colored wand with a red hue. After some thought he gave it to Dawn who excitedly took it in her hand. When she did, a feeling aching to electric discharge radiated from the wand to her fingers and from there throughout the body. It did not hurt, on the contrary, it actually felt rather comforting and Dawn couldn't help but close her eyes and hum quietly at the feeling.

The moment only lasted for a few seconds and when it passed, Dawn opened her eyes again to see the look of contempt on the wandmaker's face. "I know a fated match when I see one." He said knowingly and chuckled slightly at Dawn's ecstatic expression. "That wand is made from the wood of Reed and the core is made from the heartstring of common welsh green dragon. It is known to be a rather fearsome combination." The man's eyes twinkled with glee which only made Dawn's grin wider.

They then made their way back to the store where Arya was supposed to be waiting in queue, but instead Dawn noticed with shock that the timid girl was in the smack middle of what could only be described as chaos.

* * *

Arya had been waiting in queue for Dawn and mister Ollivander to return when she felt someone poke her in the side. Letting out a startled squeak, she looked behind her to see who the perpetrator was.

What greeted her as she turned around was an amused-looking boy around her age with unruly chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hey," He said in a low tone of voice, "what do you think would happen if I'd pull out one of those wands?"

Arya´s eyes grew wide in horror, mouth opening and closing as she fought to find the words before finally stuttering her reply, "Wh- why would you do that? Something bad would definitely happen-"

"Yeah? Like what?" The boy looked genuinely intrigued and just bursting with curiosity. Arya swallowed before she continued trying to talk some sense into him, "W- well, it's said that the wands have minds of their own and if the wandmaker isn't here, then there´s no knowing what they could do if handled with the wrong hands."

"I know, doesn't that just fascinate you?" Arya was running out of things to say and the boy seemed to have noticed, because he gave her a dazzlingly mischievous grin before turning around and walking towards one of the shelves near them. "Wait, where are you-" Before she knew it, Arya had followed the stranger but all her protests were ignored as the boy picked a box form the horde on the shelves and grabbed the wand resting in it. The rest happened so fast that Arya was hardly able to register it.

As soon as the wand was in the boy's hand, all of the wand boxes in the room wiggled out of their respective places before they began flying around the area with amazing speed.

"Woah..." The culprit murmured while he watched with fascination as the boxes flew around. Soon enough, a grin spread over his face before he repeated the word, this time with far more fervor, "Woah!"

Arya, however, was far more busy trying to dodge the flying boxes while evading the now screaming costumers of the shop, who all started evacuating the place in panic. From the corner of her eye, she could see one particularly aggressive wandbox smashing a young girl on the side of her head, and was filled with more determination to avoid the boxes with everything she got after hearing the yelp and consecutive wail. Apparently, the boxes were not pleasant to be hit with.

A good thing seemed to come out of it, however, because the box dropped to the floor as soon as it had touched the girl. Arya had always been rather good at dodgeball, the only reason she never really won the game was because she couldn't throw a ball to save her life. Catching, however was a little easier, and after seeing the earlier scene, Arya tried to catch one of the boxes.

After running around for some time, she finally caught one and almost jumped with glee as it dropped to the floor. One down… hundreds to go.

After having run around for quite some time, Arya had caught eight boxes and was completely spent. She had noted with quite a bit of irritation that the boy responsible for this chaos was laughing excitedly, wand still in hand while he ran around the store, dodging occasionally when necessary. He seemed to be rather good at evading; a fact that only served to annoy Arya even further, finding he entirely deserved a good whack on the head for what he had done.

All of a sudden, all of the boxes dropped to the floor and Arya quickly turned her head to see what had happened to the impish boy. Said boy no longer had the wand in his hand as it now lay in the hands of its wandmaker who was giving the boy a berating look which was answered with a goofy grin and the rubbing of the neck.

Arya very soon felt her face heat up in embarrassment at the situation, afraid that she would be mistakenly thought of as an accomplice and ashamed to have been seen running and jumping around the room. Her eyes soon caught glimpse of Dawn and she sent her a mental plead for help. She couldn't be sure if her best friend had caught it or not but soon enough, Dawn was making her way over to Arya's side. She released a breath of relief when she felt the comforting presence.

A few more seconds passed in silence as mister Ollivander seemed to be mentally scolding the young boy who quite honestly didn't seem affected in the least, although he still seemed to have some sense of courtesy by keeping silent.

Then, still without saying anything, the old wandmaker moved away from the boy before picking up a wandbox that seemed to look exactly like the other ones on the floor. Ollivander, however, seemed to see some difference as he opened the box and handed the wand inside to the silent boy. With curious eyes, the boy took the wand from the old man and after a little while he burst out laughing, which only puzzled the two girls further at the whole situation.

"Thought as much. The Spruce wand has always favored a sense of humor. The core is made from-"

"How much, gramps?" The eager boy interrupted, although it didn't seem he was trying to be rude; he just seemed overly enthusiastic.

"7 galleons, lad."

The boy quickly paid up and was soon bouncing out the door, wand in hand, his demolition in the shop seemingly completely forgotten.

The old man sighed before flicking his wand and the young girls watched in amazement as the wandboxes began floating to their rightful places.

A few moments later, the elderly man turned back towards the two girls, the only costumers still in his shop. He looked at Arya and gave her a kind smile which she timidly answered with one of her own.

"Now then, I believe you were next in line?"

Arya nodded in affirmation. Ollivander beckoned her to follow him to one of the shelves in the room and she watched with curious eyes as the man picked out a box, opened it and handed it to the shy girl. As soon as the wand was in her hand, Arya felt a comforting, calming sensation fill her and a small smile tugged at her lips at the feeling. The wandmaker nodded approvingly before describing what kind of wand had chosen her, "The wood is made from the willow tree. Such a wand is rarely compatible with a person, yet has before chosen quite the famous people, I'll have you know. The core is made of the heartstrings of a Norwegian ridgeback dragon. It seems to fancy you quite a bit."

Arya answered with another smiled before she dug into her pockets for the payment for the wand. Dawn then realized she had also forgotten to pay in the chaos and dug into her own pockets.

A minute later, the two girls were back on the streets of Diagon Alley, happily checking another thing off their lists.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, thanks a bunch for reading!

I have a few things to say about this story, the first being that the two main characters are based on myself and my best friend, and this story is therefore a personal merriment for the two of us but I would be delighted if we manage to entertain others in the process.

Second, I must shamefully admit that I have not read the books and neither have I seen the last movie ( I know, off with her head), and therefore most of my knowledge comes from stalking the harry potter wiki and consistently asking my friend (who _has_ read the books) about things I am unclear on. If there are any misinterpretations you find in the story, do not hesitate to let me know and I will look into it.

I can't remember what else I was going to mention, but if you fancied the beginning of this story, I would love to read your thoughts in the reviews.

Bye for now!


End file.
